ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago: Legacy
You may be looking for the first episode of the Ninjago: Decoded mini-series. Ninjago: Legacy is a sub-theme of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu dedicated to re-imagining concepts used in classic sets. The first wave released in winter/early 2019 (January 1, 2019 in most countries), consisting of sets from Season 1 and Season 2. Sets Winter 2019 *70665 Samurai Mech (Featured in Season 1) *70666 The Golden Dragon (Featured in Season 2) *70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile (Featured in Season 1) *70668 Jay's Storm Fighter (Featured in Season 1) *70669 Cole's Earth Driller (Featured in Season 2) *70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu (Featured in Season 1) *70679 The Ultra Dragon (Featured in Season 1) *70680 Monastery Training (Featured in Season 1) *853899 Lloyd's Kendo Training Pod Spinners *70659 Spinjitzu Kai *70660 Spinjitzu Jay *70661 Spinjitzu Zane *70662 Spinjitzu Cole *70663 Spinjitzu Nya & Wu *70664 Spinjitzu Lloyd vs Garmadon Polybags *30533 Sam-X *30534 Ninja Workout Notes *This is the first wave of Ninjago sets not to be subtitled "Masters of Spinjitzu." *Rather than adapt a specific season, these sets honor the franchise's early history, the first wave most likely to celebrate the television show's "100th episode." **However, this doesn't make the sets completely inconsequential or irrelevant to the show. Season 10: March of the Oni features the reconstruction of the Monastery of Spinjitzu, complete with a special mural recounting the Ninja's history. Some of the mural's drawings depict moments containing aspects from these sets. These scenes were adapted into a series of shorts titled "Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu,” each short serving to advertise a specific "Legacy" set. **The Ninja use their Legacy suits in Season 10, and the new designs of the Golden Weapons in Season 10 are based off the designs in the sets. 70669 Cole's Earth Driller is featured heavily in Season 10, and 70666 The Golden Dragon makes an appearance in the last episode of the season. *The 2019 sets make appearances in the "Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu" shorts. **70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu appears in all the episodes of "Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu." It also appears throughout March of the Oni. **70679 The Ultra Dragon and 70666 The Golden Dragon appear in the second episode, "Green and Gold." **70669 Cole's Earth Driller appears in the third episode, "The Weekend Drill." It also appears in March of the Oni. **70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile appear in the fourth episode, "Elemental Rider." **70668 Jay's Storm Fighter appears in the fifth episode, "Blue Lightning," and a brief appearance in the fourth episode. "Elemental Rider." **70665 Samurai Mech appears in the final episode, "Samurai X-Treme." **70680 Monastery Training doesn't appear in "Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu." *As a nod to the 2011 wave, Kai is the mascot of the sets, albeit without his signature scar. This is similar to how the original boxes also did not have his scar. *In 70665 Samurai Mech and 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu, it shows the Skulkin as the villains. *In 70666 The Golden Dragon and 70669 Cole's Earth Driller, it shows the Stone Army as the villains. *In 70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile, 70668 Jay's Storm Fighter, and 70679 The Ultra Dragon, it shows the Serpentine as the villains. **70680 Monastery Training is the only set with no villain, as Kai and Nya are training. *When asked if they could release the cancelled Serpentine Train set, LEGO stated that it is possible. https://twitter.com/lego_group/status/1131846917447667712?s=21 *On the LEGO Ambassador Network, an interview with Tommy Andreasen, Tommy Kalmar, and Michael Svane Knap was posted where they discuss the Legacy of Ninjago, and it is said that there is "still mountains of LEGO NINJAGO stuff to do."https://lan.lego.com/news/overview/the-legacy-of-lego-ninjago-r210/ Videos NINJAGO Legacy Moment – LEGO NINJAGO – Epic Action Moments to Remember We Are Ninjago! – LEGO NINJAGO – History Video Gallery Golden Lloyd 2019.png Legacy Wu Minifigure.png Legacy Nuckal Minifigure 2.png Legacy Overlord Minifigure.png Legacy Lloyd 2019.png Legacy Jay 2019.png Legacy Nya 2019.png Legacy Cole 2019.png Legacy Kai 2019.png 2019 Legacy Zane.png Category:2019 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle